


First Meeting

by chivalin



Series: Sith Inibri x Jedi Sass [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-06 21:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17353220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalin/pseuds/chivalin
Summary: How Sith Inibri and Jedi Knight Sass met.[reupload; previously part of "Chiv's Tales from the Empire" collection]





	First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Sass belongs to @SassHeliosAzuras <3

_He nips the jedi’s soft blue skin with his sharp teeth. A cry comes out that he takes in fully and savors. He wants to hear it again, feel the way the body underneath him arches, twists and turns, looking for relief when there’s none now. Only later, when there’s nothing but exhaustion and pleading whimpers left._

Inibri would be lying to himself if he said he didn’t find this whole situation near exhilarating. He had only meant to go on a simple mission, to track down a spy that would have information about his rival. However, he had found so much more on that seemingly simple hunt.

_“There’s no reason to look so suspicious, jedi,” he says, bringing a smile to his lips. “We’re working towards a common goal here.” The jedi watches him warily, but there’s something in those red eyes that he quite can’t place which sparks his interest. He slowly reaches out one clawed glove for a handshake. “So, let’s start with the introductions. My name is Inibri. May I inquire yours?”_

“Sass,” Inibri whispered under his breath. It sent pleasurable jolts down to his groin that was still reeling in from the orgasm that had happened not even ten minutes ago. As a rule, he didn’t use sex for manipulation, as he had done that plenty in the past. But, when the jedi had thrown that one casual, joking flirt his way, he had known it would be the easiest way to get to him.

_“I don’t know about that,” he says while humming amused, a slow smirk appearing to his lips. He turns to look at the jedi’s body near hungrily, eyeing it up and down. “But I can say that I have never seen the appeal of the jedi before you.”_

Aside from the flirts, Inibri had given the eventually captured spy to the jedi too. He had no need for them if the Republic was after his rival as well, not to mention his interest had already shifted to a much bigger prey.

The memories of the jedi’s arching and twisting body rose to his mind, and he couldn’t help but savor them again. He knew that mixing business with pleasure never ended well, but he allowed himself this. As having sex with a jedi didn’t happen every day, especially when there was a chance that they would do it again.

_“I quite enjoyed this,” he murmurs, dragging his nails on the jedi’s bare chest that has some scratch marks and already forming bruises in it. He licks his lips and moves his hand to those beautifully swollen lips, rubbing his thumb over them slowly. “And I want to do it again.”_

But he needed to be patient and not push too much. This was a delicate situation that had to be handled with care, otherwise he might as well quit right here. A cruel, satisfied smirk spread on Inibri’s lips when he thought about gaining the jedi to his side and eventually turning him. However, that would be long ways ahead. For now, he would play the part of a well-mannered sith lord who was only interested in messing around just for  _fun_.


End file.
